


[пирожки] Баозцы

by Ran_nim, Shamanka_Ingrid, WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: челлендж [1]
Category: Street Dance of China 3 - Fandom, 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Quatrain, WTF Kombat 2021, pirozhki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_nim/pseuds/Ran_nim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159439
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	[пирожки] Баозцы

[ Альтернативное зеркало на Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/h1g4p23b2lsip8t/AADKFOBRFKCrUzx0qHiCOneSa?dl=0)


End file.
